Justice Renewed
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if an old friend called Sarra and needed her? What would happen when the Rangers encountered Justice League?


Disclaimer I do not own Justice League I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens. I do not own Power Rangers Zeo. Hope I do this...Justice! hahaha.

Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan.) Rangers: Tommy; Red Zeo, Kat; Pink Zeo, Tanya; Yellow Zeo, Adam; Green Zeo, Rocky; Blue Zeo, Lieutenant Sarra Torrens; Silver Zeo, Trey/Jason, Gold Zeo; and _Its Never Too Late _is by Three Days Grace. _For You_ is from the DareDevil Soundtrack

Justice Renewed:

It had been a peaceful day for the heroes known as the Power Rangers Zeo, they had had no call outs from Mondo, and Sarra, Lieutenant of the Angel Grove Police Department the Monster Squad, could finally relax with her new found friends, for the first time in months after her discovery of who she'd been working for, King Mondo and his Empire as the Silver Zeo Ranger, turned back to good, and dealing with her own insecurities on how she was dealing with all the changes in her life since she joined the Rangers.

Sarra had joined the others on the beach, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Billy, Jason, were all playing volleyball while Kat was sunning herself as Tommy was on the water, on his jetski. Sarra was in a lawn chair she had brought with her in her truck, and she was relaxing, and making sure she was okay with sunscreen. She leaned back and then all of a sudden her phone went off. "Heaven's Light." She muttered and she answered her cell. "Torrens here." She said and she listened. "Mr. Wayne? What the hell are you doing callin' my cell?" She muttered as she walked away. She leaned against a tree for some privacy.

"What is it?" She asked. She muttered after she heard what he had to say, which wasn't good. Mondo had taken his world domination to another level and was trying to destroy Gotham and Metropolis. Sarra sighed. "God in hell. Bruce, what do you need? The Zeo Rangers can be contacted." He smiled.

"I know who they are, and yes they are being contacted right now." Sarra swore. "Bloody..." She muttered and Bruce laughed. "I won't say anything to anyone else." "I promise." "Til the time comes." Sarra nodded. "Fair enough, I have to inform the team. Laters." She said. "Later, Silver, stay safe." She swore. "Bruce. Call you when I get there." He nodded. "Stay safe." She heard as he cut the call. _You too._ She thought aloud in her mind.

"GUYS!" She called hoping Tommy would hear. He did and made a landing, the others joined her and as soon as they were outta sight she got them to teleport to the Command Centre, and she said, "Okay. That was a collegue of mine in Gotham City, he's needing our help as the Zeo Team. Mondo has taken his World Domination to another level. Gotham City and Metropolis are under attack." She said. Jason started to swear. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and arm then enveloped him in a hug. "He's asked us to go to Gotham City, and he needs us asap." She said. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Tommy looked at his friend's girlfriend.

"I say for all of us, we're in." Tommy rumbled. Sarra teared and looked at her _fearless leader_. "Thanks bro." She said with a smile and he nodded. She smiled. She said, "Two hours, we'll need to leave." "You might have to pack somethings." She said. She smiled as Jason wrapped his arms around her and teleported them to her place. He had been staying with her as his folks had been out of town, living in Paris for a while.

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. She sighed. Her eyes teared, and he brushed them away as he got under her glasses with her thumbs. "We won't have much alone time..." He said. She smiled. "Alright." She whispered. He made love to her. She felt his skin upon her, and she breathed him in, his kisses, his touch, his love. "Jason...Jason, if something ever happend to ye?" She whispered. He laughed. "I'll be fine and so will you. The others will look out for you." He said softly. He kissed her neck, at the hollow of her throat, and she moaned as she held his hands with hers. The IPod went off and she smiled as it was the song that she meant for them.

I am vision, I am justice never thought that I could love

livin in shadows, fainted existence it was never good enough

within the darkness you are the light that shines away youre trapped in violence

I could be the man who saves the day

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

someone has changed me something save me

this isn't who I am I was blinded

my heart let me find it and truth makes a bitter man

I didn't notice that you there right in front of me our mask of silence

oh put away so we can see

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

within the darkness you are the light that shines away in this blind justice

I could be that man who saves the day

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

you know this true will you laugh for me

and I'm there for you... for you...

for you... for you!

Sarra felt his kisses, and she smiled as he let her loose. She sighed and then had stuffed packed with her mental capabilities. "Got both ours done and the weapons love." He smiled. "Good. Then shower?" he asked. She nodded. "War gear is in the bathroom." She said. He smiled. "I've got the most thoughtful woman on planet." She laughed.

She felt his touch, as he went to the washroom. She checked her messages, there were none, she was able to get time off, she logged in so many hours as it were anyrate. She then made sure she even had her boots, her kick slimage ones, and her runners and her heels just incase.

Sarra got in to the shower after Jason and showered dressed and got her stuff pulled together in record time and they all met the rest of the Zeo team ready to get teleported to Gotham City. She smiled as she went to the top of the Gotham City Police Station within minutes of time. She smiled as she did, she did a streach. She smiled as she looked over and Batman was there in minutes. "Hello, Batman." The others jerked. She laughed.

He smiled and he looked over to the Red Zeo Ranger. "Thanks for coming." he smiled. "We do what we can." Sarra laughed. "And squash who we can, Batman." Sarra laughed and Jason came to her side, and squeezed her ribs. Sarra closed her eyes, and as she did, she sighed as she looked at Batman. "Batman, is there somewhere private we can go?" She asked.

"Yes, the Justice League's home base, is there anyone in um back up for your lot?" Sarra laughed.

"Zordon of Eltare, and Alpha 5, I can get Billy to patch us in, he's here with us." Tommy mentioned. Sarra smiled, and nodded and Batman got the rest of them teleported. Sarra smiled as she did, she felt his honesty, "Woah! Holy!" She smiled.

Sarra sighed, she looked over at Tommy who nodded, as she did, "He's trustable. I trust him with my very life, Red. Its okay." Tommy sighed. "Alright guys, Power Down." They did so, and Sarra shook her body as she felt the Power Suit blasting through her. "Sarra!" Tommy cried. "LIEUTENANT!" Jason caught her. Sarra smiled. "Damn." She muttered. Batman came to her side.

"Easy..." He said. She smiled. She shuddered. "Damn Power was warped, and I didn't realize how badly...Goddess..." Jason got to her side. Sarra felt his arms. "Jason?" She murmured. He smiled. "I've got you." He whispered and she smiled. "Jason...my love..." She whispered as he blushed. She giggled, and winced at the same time.

"Bollocks." She muttered. She looked over at Batman. He cracked a smile. She rolled her eyes. "Contact Zordon." She hissed out as Tommy got his communicator and Adam helped rig to the viewing globe over at the Command Centre. Sarra smiled weakly, as Jason came behind her and let her lean against him. "Jason.." She whispered. "I've got you." He said.

Sarra closed her eyes, and she breathed heavily. "Lieutenant..." He said worriedly. She smiled. "I'll be alright lover." She said. "As long as you..." He smiled. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. She felt his kiss. _Beloved._ He heard in her mind. She smiled, as he looked on, worried, as he worried about her as she breathed heavily. "Jason..." She drifted.

"I'm here babe." He said.

She smiled. "I'll be fine. My love, I just need...Good goddess..." She muttered. Her Power reacted again. "AH!" She cried out. She cried out as she held out her arms. Tommy came to her side as Jason held her waist so she couldn't fall over. "Bro, hold her arms!" He said to his brother at arms. Tommy held her ams in fear, and in horror. "Sarra! Lieutenant!" "Snap out of it!" Tommy said. Jason turned to Zordon. "Do something?!" He cried.

_We cannot, we can however contact Trey of Triforia. He is on his way. _ Zordon said. She smiled. "Good...he'd better get here." She said.

There was a flash of Power. A teleportation light. She smiled. "Trey..." She said as her face came down in tears and sweat. She ached. "Lady Silver..." He muttered as she laughed badly. "Sorry little brother." She said. He touched her forhead and she flashed, and moaned in pain. "HE's making it worse, little brother, Mondo's here; and he is wanting meah back! He won't have me back! I will kill him first!" She ached.

"Lady..." She smiled. "Easy little brother, I won't let him harm the others. I promise ye that." She groused.

"Lieutenant!" Jason said sharply. She smiled.

"I promised. I promised. It wouldn't be yas lover, and it won't I will kill his arse, and rip his tin...ass...ta shreds." She muttered.

She ached, and called out in pain, "MONDO!" She cried. Batman winced as Superman and Wonder Woman both teleported to the Justice League's WatchTower. Superman stared at her in pain. She smiled. He came to her side. "Lady..." She laughed in pain.

"Its alright, Super..man." She moaned and then she moaned again. Jason still held her. She smiled and she closed her eyes, as her eyes went from blue to black to silver. Tommy felt nervous. She ached as she couldn't speak. Jason used his Power, and bonded with her even though she was totally against it.

"Lover, no." She moaned.

He smiled. "I would do it, for you, only for you, beloved." She moaned, as he said that.

"Jason..." She felt his Power. She sighed as she felt calm again.

"Jason..." He smiled.

He kissed her and she held him close, and the Power flared between the pair of them and she felt so much better. She pulled away from him, and blushed, and murmured, "Sorry folks." Tommy chuckled. "You hate being the center of attention, but yet there you are." She laughed.

"Like Ah'm not the only one, darlin'." He blushed and laughed too. Jason hit her shoulder. "Don't tease." She laughed.

She felt his arms and he felt safe again, and she told the others her tale. Superman swore. She smiled.

"Superman, its okay." She said. He smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Now we need to squish Mondo's tin plated arse and pull his arse into tiny bits." She said and the Superman and Batman looked at each other and she showed them who she meant. She felt his touch and she smiled. "Easy big tiger, what would Lois have to say?" He flushed and backed off.

She laughed. "Its okay big man, I've got one of me own." He laughed.

"The others of the team?" He murmured. She laughed. "Wouldn't hurt, would it Big T?" She asked Tommy who smiled.

"I wouldn't mind some superhero muscle." He muttered. Sarra tried not to laugh too hard.

Sarra smiled and she looked at her friends. "Ah, will be fine, eventually, kids, just need Mondo, dead!" She muttered. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. Jason murmured as he held her. "Lady..." He said as he stroked her hair as it had come undone. "Jace..." She murmured in return. "Hell's Bells and Heaven's Light, where the hell is the monster?" She asked.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, as she did, she wanted to scream. He kissed her, and she sighed as she felt his touch. "Jace..." She murmured. "Easy Lady, we have your back." She smiled.

"I know." She said. She closed her eyes, and she felt safe again, and then she grounded her Power, and spread out to search the Earth for Mondo. She found him. "Bloody Hell. He's on Earth..." Tommy swore at that information. "Where is he, Silver?" He groused. She showed him the map. "There." She said and she showed him the map. "Tokyo." "Damn we're gonna have to call in the Sailor Senshi, they won't...be happy!" She murmured. She drew out her communicator for them and Tommy took it. "I've got it Silver." he said and she smiled. "Thanks...Fearless Leader." Jason chuckled as he held her with him beneath her.

Sarra sighed as she looked and she felt Jason's arms around her waist. "Beloved..." He smiled.

"I'm here." he said and she smiled back. "Glad ye are, dear one." She murmured. She felt safe in his arms. Then she woke up, after she drifted off, for a brief few minutes after Tommy came back with her communicator.

"Big T?" She asked.

"They are on the search and will call us when they find them. Darien says that its going to be alright, dear one." Sarra smiled.

"Thanks Bro." She murmured and then felt another wave of pain, and Jason and Tommy took both her hands, and shared it between the three of them. Sarra moaned, and she collapsed in Jason's arms.

Sarra closed her eyes, as he held her and she curled her body around his. He held her. "Easy love." He murmured and she smiled. "Lover..." She murmured.

She couldn't believe that he was there, that he was still sticking out his neck for her so that she could live, God she didn't want him to hurt himself over this...He was taking enough risk as it was holding alien Powers. He smiled.

"I would do anything for you you know that right?" He asked her in a hushed tone, despite the rather large group that surrounded them as the other Super heroes gathered. Sarra sighed. "I know, I just wish ye didn't have to lover, you are doing so much as it is, dear one." She said. He kissed her. She smiled as she felt his touch. "Jace..." She muttered. He kissed her and she closed her eyes. She slowly got up out of his arms. She sighed as she did, and she muttered as her staff came out from her Power and her hidden Subspace Pockets. She sighed.

He helped her sit down. "Mondo, Tokyo...I must go!" She murmured. Jason shook his head. "Hell no." She looked up at him. "No other choice beloved. He is a monster who needs to be shut down!" She groused. "We all know that." "But why does it have to be you?" Wonder Woman wondered aloud. Sarra laughed.

"I was his Ranger, he corrupted meah, he destroyed me and then he tortured and subdued me into his Personal War machine..." "Against the other Rangers, I almost killed Jason." She said. "The others saved my life, _they_ deemed it worth saving..." She tried not to choke as Jason held her. "Shh..." He said.

Sarra shook against his body. He seemed so pale, for using the Triforian Powers, and so exhausted. "Easy lover..." She heard him say. She started to laugh. "Like your not putting yourself through hell, Jace?" She whispered in his ear and he winced and she smiled.

She sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, then she felt the call. _No!_ She cried out and Superman and Batman heard that as well as the team. Batman growled. "What the hell?" Jason sighed. "He still has a link to her and he can try to call her to come to him, but she is fighting still against him. Despite this. But when he goes, the link will be destroyed." He said. Batman looked at her. "And her?" He asked.

"Either she will join us, or die." Tommy murmured and Superman looked horrified. He came to her. "Sarra?" She smiled. "What would you do, Superman if you were forced to deal with a huge rock of the Kryptonite and the world was going to be destroyed, wouldn't you do the same thing?" He nodded. She smiled.

Sarra felt his touch. She smiled, then moved back to Jason, as he touched her shoulders. She smiled. "He's attacking! Ah must go!" She said. She cried out her Power. "Silver Zeo POWER!" She transformed and teleported and Jason swore and transformed as did the others and teleported to Earth, and Japan.

Sarra struck with force as soon as she got there. She used her Power, "SILVER'S LIGHT!" She struck with force against Mondo's Armada. Sarra smiled as she did, she used her Power again. "SILVER STARS FLY!" She struck again. Sarra ached. The hold Mondo had on her grew, but she was surpressing it with every fibre of her being.

She then used it again, "SILVER LIGHT FLARE!" She glowed, and used her Power, to the fullest extent of her ability as the Scouts and Rangers looked on. "SILVER!" Jason and Tommy cried. She flared again, and she collapsed, as she did, she started to fall to the Earth, as she was six miles up in the sky. She didn't burn atmosphere, but she lost conciousness. _Jason, beloved, I love all of you._

She said that and she heard his voice strike through her. _You are MINE Silver Ranger!_ She shook her head. _Never again, Mondo, Never again. It will not, HAPPEN! _She groused in his head. She fell, as she did, she heard, _BELOVED!_ She smiled. _Jace, I love you, I love you for all time, I love you and only you! You saved mah soul, beloved...thank you!_ She said. A song went off in Jason's head, it was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, as he held his beloved in his arms.

"This world will never be!" "What I expected...And if I don't belong!" "Who would have guessed it?" "I will not leave alone!"  
"Everything that I own!" "To make you feel like it's not too late...It's never too late!" "Even if I say, it'll be alright!" "I still hear you say, You want to end your life, nownand again we try to stay alive! Maybe we'll turn it all around! 'Cause its not too late its never too late!"

_"BELOVED!_" He called, both mind and voice, as she smiled. She sank to the Earth like a fallen stone, and he moaned as her body hit the Earth below. He came to her side and picked her up in his arms. "Lover?" "Lover! Speak to me!" He moaned. She was still as anything, and she had a smile on her face. Then he heard laughter. It was male and he was pissed. He looked up and saw Mondo. "YOU BASTARD!" He groused.

"She put up a hell of a fight, and that I can use!" Mondo said and Jason groused again as he laid her down, and kissed her lips. _Beloved, I avenge you._ He said. She was still. _Beloved, be careful..._ She said in her mind. He smiled.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason cried.

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!" Tommy groused.

"ZEO RANGER 4, GREEN!" Adam bellowed.

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!" Rocky yelled.

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!" Tanya screamed.

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!" Katherine screamed.

There was no silver transformation, and that rocked them to their very core as they faced off Mondo. Sarra smiled as she felt the six, as they fought Mondo. She ached as she felt the strike of each of her friends, against her agressor. She ached in her friends arms. Batman and Superman held her as she arched her body. "I will not let him win!" She moaned aloud.

Sarra flared silver light. She came up, out of her friend's arms. "Thank you, mah friends." She murmured. She glowed as she did, her necklace, her peweter circle of Power and her two crystals glowed. She transformed.

"SILVER ZEO POWER!" She monotoned, and transformed into her Ranger form.

Sarra felt good, like she could fight the bastard, this time and win. She got to the area, and smiled at Mondo. "Hello ye scrap Iron!" She said.

"Silver Ranger, have you come home?" She shook her head no.

"I've come to kill your sorry tin ass, Mondo." She muttered. He laughed.

"Like that will happen! I have that fail safe..." He mentioned and she laughed.

"Oh, ya mean this one?" She'd pulled it out of her neck as she had transformed and he hadn't felt the energy go. She smiled as she crushed it.

He moaned. Sarra smiled as she looked at him, Gold Ranger came to her side. She smiled. "Its alright, lover, I've got his arse in a freakin' bunch of C4 with out him knowin'." She said.

He smiled. "Want help to light it on fire?" he asked.

She laughed. It felt good to laugh. "What the hell." She said.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. She felt weaker, but she brought out the weapon that would destroy him. Her Silver Cannon. "Beloved. Its time. One more thing." She said, as he looked at her. "I love you, always, Gold Ranger. Always and forever!" She said and he looked shocked. "You're not, considering..." She smiled. "We'll see what happens, lover, just know this, I love you." "Nothing will change that." She said.

He held her for a brief minute. "Silver...I love you." She laughed. "I know, darlin'." "I will never forget that." She said and smiled at Mondo. "Yer toast ye bastard!" "Silver Cannon!" She raised it above to her shoulder. "Fire all cylinders all Power! NOW!" She cried and she fired. She screamed as she felt the attack on her too, and she collapsed in her lover's arms. "Jace..." He held her.

"Silver!" He cried.

She smiled, as her dark blues teared pain. He held her against him. "Silver don't you leave me!" He warned. She laughed, weakly. "I...am too stubborn, Gold." She muttered.

Red Ranger came up. "SILVER!" He bellowed. She smiled. "Red...Oh, boy, I'm okay." She said and he moaned. "Like hell you aren't." He muttered.

She ached, in pain, as she felt arms at her sides. "Boys, ...I, love you both..." She muttered. "Look out for each other..." Jason moaned.

"Silver, no!" He held her aching body. She touched his shoulder, his faceplate where his lips would've been. "Just to kiss you one last time!" She moaned.

"Silver..." She smiled. "My love...I..." He held her. She felt his arms around her. She detransformed without muttering, Power Down. He moaned as he held her, as she felt his heart aching for her. She smiled. "Jace..." He was in pain. "Lover...I..." She smiled.

"Ah know, darlin'." "I love you too." She said. She felt his arms, and he moved her to his chest and took off his helmet. _Jace..._ She smiled. He pulled her to him, bent his head touched her skin with his bare hand as he took off his glove. She felt his skin one last time as he bent and kissed her. "Jace..." "Darlin'...don't be sad! I am free, lover..." "Free." He smiled. "Just wish...I could've been with you longer!" She said and she felt his touch again. He had something, a...ring? She smiled. "Lover..." She moaned, as he touched her left hand. He kissed her. "Only you, lover, no one else." She laughed.

"No, love, I will not let you, blame yourself for this, I had a right hand in it, and you, saved my soul!" She said. She smiled. "If you hadn't done that, hadn't make me live, love, again...I could've destroyed this planet, no problem." She sank into his arms. "You will love again, its okay, you need too, if you don't I'll haunt yas!" He laughed bitterly. "I believe you." he said softly. Tommy came up beside them. "Silver?" he asked. She smiled. She looked at her _fearless leader._ "It's okay O, I'm not in pain anymore, just sadness because you two are going to hurt the most, over this. Tommy, Tommy, look at me!" He looked at her. "Its not your fault bro!" "Not your fault! You helped save my life! You made it worth living! You and your team, family, bro, for all time. Live, Love, never regret!" She said.

Adam and the rest came to her. She smiled. "Adam, Rocky, mah two crazy...kids, c'mere." She said and they came as tears invaded their eyes. "Never forget to elevate the depression, do not give in! I love you two. Adam, your wise strength, Rocky, your attitude and that stomach of yours..." he laughed. She then looked at the girls. "Kat, Tan, please," they came to her. "You are the hearts of the team, you need to make sure they are alright, and yourselves." They nodded. "Thank you mah friends, if it hadn't been for yas all, I've been lost a long long time ago." She said with a grin.

She felt his touch. He took her in his arms. She smiled. "Jace..." Trey came and she smiled. "Little brother, its okay. Seriously. I've fought and won, little brother, he won't have a hold on me again." She said.

He sighed. "We'll miss you." She smiled. "I'll miss you all, all ye have to do is look up, I'll be watchin' over ya all, my friends." he smiled. She felt better. She glowed. "I love you all!" She cried. "SILVER!" Jace cried out. She went cold.

"Silver...silver..." "Silver..." He monotoned. He held her in his arms, rocking her. _"SILVER!"_ His mind and voice cried out. The Rangers winced as that happend and as that happend, she died, and her morphing tool flew up into the sky and vanished and the crystal went back to the Command Centre. Jason felt her heart beat die. _"NO!"_ He bellowed. "NO!" He whispered.

Sarra was no more. Jason held his lover's limp body in his hands. She was GONE. He cried out her name. "SARRA!" He bellowed. "Sarra..." He cried. "Bro, come on. Come on..." Jason heard Tommy's voice. "Easy...We've got you bro." Trey was at one side, Tommy at the other. Her tears were still wet coming down her face, even after death. _Sarra...Sarra why?_ The thought ran through his brain. Jason went, mindnumbingly, with his brother at arms.

Superman and Batman came to the teens. "Can we come to repay our respects?" Batman asked softly. Jason nodded. "You were her friends, she would have liked that I think." He choked out. She was still cold in his arms. He kissed her forhead, as they teleported, and as they got back, they got her 'home.' Tanya immediately went for Adam's arms, and bawled, as Sarra and Tanya had a love of music together and were even recording a CD together.

Kat just enveloped Tommy into a hug, didn't say anything, but her blue eyes, her sapphire blue eyes, glinted. He wrapped his arms around her and he buried his face into her golden hair. Jason held onto Sarra, just held onto her, didn't let her go. He couldn't she was the love of his life and that love was dead. DEAD. He couldn't fathom, but there she was, dead. Vital young woman, lived life to the fullest, even in battles, he was so missing her spirit right now. Trey was with him, beside him, as his dark eyes filled with tears. Billy was comforting Rocky, and holding back his own tears. Jason let go, got her on the Medi bay table bed, and she looked limp and lifeless. He moaned her name as he collapsed against Trey. "Silver...Sarra, my love!" He ached. He reached over, touched her face, her hair, which escaped it's messy bun, and laid back behind her in a mess. It was silver pure white and silver, as it flowed beneath her.

Sarra was cold and painless. She was as if she was dreaming, not dead. She looked up, and saw herself on the bed, dead.

_"Good goddess..."_ She murmured. She looked at her friends, sobbing around her. Jason...her Jason, just stock still, quivvering, alone, as he tried not to reach for her body. _"Jason...oh Jason don't grieve, be at peace my lover..."_ She spoke softly. She felt his touch, as if he was reaching for her and she was right there.

Sarra looked like hell, on the bed. Tired, exhausted, almost. He tried to touch, but he couldn't he couldn't and he didn't know what to do. Sarra teared and then concentrated and fell to her body. He Felt her awake! "Sarra?" She moaned awake. "Bloody Hell." She muttered. She reached out to steady herself and nearly fell over, but Jason got to her side first. "Lieutenant!" He cried. She smiled.

"Not so loud, Jace, God in hell, my head's poundin' somethin' aweful." She muttered. He smiled. "Yep. Your back." She punched his shoulder. "Jace..." She muttered. "How?" He muttered. _That is something we'd all like to know Jason._ Zordon said. She smiled as she looked up at the tube infront of them. "Of course you would ye old goat." She muttered and Jason bit back a laugh. She gave her lover a wacky grin. "I have no idea how, just came back, I was a ghost I guess you would say, and I came back." She said with a smile.

He hugged her. "Lover..." He muttered. She smiled. "Jason, my love." She murmured. She felt his touch. She smiled. "Jason..." She looked over at Batman and Superman and smiled. "Thank you, you two." She said. Superman grinned and came to her. "Glad we could, Silver." She laughed. She hugged him and Batman. She smiled, as Jason recaptured his love, and took her hands in his. "Lieutenant? Will you marry me?" He asked. She put her hands around his neck and smiled. "Aye, I will Jason Lee Scott!" She told him with glee on her face, and a long endearing kiss. Sarra felt his touch, and all she wanted to do was make love to him. _Later._ She smiled. _Okay._ She agreed. They were happy.

The Rangers came together, did their signature fistpile, and called, "Power Rangers!" She smiled as she was in Jason's arms minutes later. They were happy. They joined the Justice League, became full fledged members, and were granted access to the WatchTower. Sarra felt safe again, alive again. Accepted again. And with the love of her life at her side, she could do anything.

The End?


End file.
